


The Return: First Meetings

by jenncho



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e14 The Return, Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenncho/pseuds/jenncho
Summary: Andy and Oscar's first conversation sometime during the episode The Return.
Relationships: Andy Bernard/Oscar Martinez
Kudos: 23





	The Return: First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Between the look on Andy's face when he sees Oscar for the first time and Oscar's reaction to Andy punching the wall I tried to imagine what their first conversation would've been like. I'm also terrible with titles.

Oscar shivered, pulling his coat tightly around him as he walked out the front doors of Dunder Mifflin and to his car. As soon as the party they had thrown for him had started Kelly had demanded to see his pictures from Europe, which he had anticipated happening, and made sure to take them with him this morning. Michael pulling in at the same time had distracted him enough that he had forgotten to grab them off the front seat when he got out of his car. Kelly wouldn’t take no for an answer so he had to rush outside in the freezing cold and snow to grab them.

Just as he got to the rear of his car he noticed one of the new guys from Stamford walking to his own. _Danny? Anthony?_ The man had been hanging around Michael for a good part of the day and then spent the rest of it being tormented by Jim and Pam before punching a hole in the wall before he could properly introduce himself.

Having worked in this office with these people for as long as he has, he found himself feeling a bit sorry for the man. Despite his obvious ass kissing and anger issues, Oscar found himself interested to know what made him such a big target for Jim, and what he had done to get rid of Dwight and so quickly. 

“Hi.” Oscar found himself walking over to him almost without thinking. Andy turned quickly at the greeting, not having seen anyone else in the parking lot. His eyes widened quickly as he saw Oscar approach him but quickly recovered. “We haven’t officially met.” 

Oscar put his hand out and Andy looked at him in surprise before meeting him half way for a gentle shake. Andy sucked in a breath at the contact. Whether it was from the pain of his hand going through the drywall or the feeling of Oscar’s warm hand in his in the freezing parking lot Andy couldn’t say. Oscar looked down and frowned at the redness on and around Andy’s knuckles, being extra careful not to squeeze too hard before pulling back.

“A word of advice…” Oscar stopped to look around before leaning in a bit closer to Andy. “You shouldn’t trust him.”

“Trust who?” Andy looked back at Oscar in confusion.

“Jim Halpert.” Oscar responded.

“Big Tuna? We’re tighter than the rigging on a wooden boat.” Andy said with an over-exaggerated smile.

It was Oscar’s turn to look at him in confusion at both the nickname and his boat reference, but quickly shook that off. He wasn’t fooling Oscar. He could see the uncertainty in the other man’s face. 

“I know you two worked together for a bit in Stamford, but I’ve known Jim for a very long time.” Oscar continued. “He’s a bit of a dick.” Oscar said with a serious look on his face. Andy let out a surprised laugh at that and shook his head in disbelief.

“I don’t know about that. I’ve met my share of dicks.” He said with a smile. 

Oscar nodded quietly and looked Andy up and down as if he were considering those words along with the man who had said them. He made a _‘hmmm’_ noise and Andy’s eyes widened as he replayed his words back in his head.

“That came out wrong.” It may have been the cold and the snow, but there was definitely a redness on Andy’s cheeks that wasn’t there a moment ago. “I’ve seen a normal amount of penises. From a distance. I just meant that I’ve known some bad dudes and Tuna is one of the best.” Andy explained.

“Okay.” Oscar said with a nod. He gave him a warning and that was all he could do. Like everyone else in the office other than Pam, Michael, and maybe Kelly, he’d find out on his own eventually. 

“Well, it’s freezing out here and I should probably get back to the party.” Oscar nodded his head toward the building. And you should probably get to…” Oscar paused, not sure actually. At one point after the wall punching incident he and Michael had a conversation in his office and then he kind of disappeared for a bit after. “Wherever it is you’re headed. It was nice to meet you…” 

“Andy.” He replied quickly. “Bernard.” He said with an overly friendly smile that Oscar didn’t think was fake as far as he could tell.

“Andy.” Oscar repeated with a nod. 

“You too…” Andy dragged out the words. 

“Oscar.” He responded in kind. “Martinez. You really should get that hand looked at.” Oscar said looking down at Andy’s right hand before turning and walking back towards his company leased car. 

“Will do, _Dr. Oz_ car.” Andy called out after him with a small wave of his injured hand. Oscar let out a short laugh at the stupid nickname and got into his own car. He watched in the rear view mirror for a moment until Andy drove out of the parking lot. 

_‘What a funny man.’_ Oscar thought to himself with an amused shake of his head as he grabbed the package of photos and made his way back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I've always had the feeling that Oscar was never a big fan of Jim's. (shrugs)
> 
> Possibly into the idea of posting a few short ficlets if there's interest.


End file.
